<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing Still by DigimonAndPokemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050275">Standing Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonAndPokemon/pseuds/DigimonAndPokemon'>DigimonAndPokemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, If you know me in real life no you dont, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Limbs, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Stoick the Vast, Parent Valka (How to Train Your Dragon), Past Child Abuse, Rape Recovery, Slow Burn, Stoick the Vast Lives, as a treat, maybe Fishlegs/Snotlout, yes im disappointed too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonAndPokemon/pseuds/DigimonAndPokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoick never made it in time. On that fire-filled night, he watched in horror from the hole in his home, tore open by the very dragon that flew off with his wife, their child clutched tightly in her arms. He was forced to watch his family disappear, flying away to where he could not find them.<br/>That was the last he ever saw of the two.</p><p>Twelve years later a hunter's ship came too close for Berk's comfort. A symbol on their sails in which no one has ever seen. Stoick set off, attacking the ship till the hunter's retreat.<br/>That's where he found a boy with a familiar head of brown hair on death's door, bleeding out slowly from his lost limb.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing Still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have watched race to the edge four times. I'm going insane. </p><p>The main storyline is centered on the race to the edge series. If you haven't seen it, that's okay there isn't much I don't explain. </p><p>Also, I haven't seen Defenders of Berk so sorry if it's a bit weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiccup didn’t know why he felt the need to come out here. Past the walls of the rocky cliffs that provided sanctuary, and into the cold that bit at his nose and fingertips. He couldn’t help it, there was a pull he couldn’t ignore. Something in his chest that made it hard to sit still. His mother wanted him to stay inside, to stay safe, but he couldn’t concentrate on his usual hobbies with this pull. This <em>need</em> to find something that was waiting for him. So, he left the comfort of the nest, and to the rocky shore that lined the island. </p><p>The waters lapped at the tips of his leather boots as he stared out across the expanse of blue. He could feel his fingertips becoming numb, but he stayed staring. There was something different about today. Like there was something he was meant to find today. The pull had been stronger than ever. His eyes flicked, searching the horizon for something, anything.</p><p>The sun continued to rise, but he didn’t pay much mind to it. His mom left a long time ago to do her weekly patrol. He knew she wouldn’t be back till the sun touched the sea. His mother wouldn’t notice his absence for a while. She didn’t want Hiccup so far from the nest, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her. </p><p>So, he waited. His round cheeks turning red from the cold, small hands grasping at his jacket hoping to find a way to ward off the numbness. The weather was turning cold again, and he could feel it from the tips of his ears to the tips of his toes. </p><p>The sweater he was wearing was way too big for him. It was old and beaten. Hiccup had stolen it from his mother hoping for an extra layer of clothing for his little adventure today. It was old and she never really wore it anyway. Even if he got it dirty, he could clean it and put it away before she even noticed. </p><p>Valka tended to forget things. Her mind was all over the place, constantly shifting between the injured, downed, or abandoned dragons that rested in the nest, and Hiccup. He couldn’t blame her, she wanted to help those in need, but she also wanted to be a mother for Hiccup. Sometimes it was hard to be both. He tried to help where he could, but Hiccup was still little. There wasn’t much a six-year-old could do to help. </p><p>The pull was back in his chest, forcing him back into reality. There was something out there, something on the horizon that he needed to find. His eyes flipped back and forth. </p><p>There</p><p>He saw it. </p><p>There it was on the water. It was-</p><p>“Driftwood?” He asked himself, his head cocking to the side, hair falling into his face. He didn’t want to believe it. That pull had really dragged him out for this? Many things have washed up on this shore, how was this different than anything else he found on his forbidden adventures. His cheeks puffed with annoyance. He wasted most of his day standing out here for a stupid piece of wood. He exhaled sharply, blowing the hair out of his eyes. </p><p>He stayed though. For what reason, he really couldn’t tell if he wanted to. He spent most of his day here anyway. It was only fair he got his prize. It still annoyed him. He was expecting something much more exciting than wood. </p><p>The driftwood came closer, till finally it was in arms reach. He uncurled his arms, dislodging his fingers from his jacket. The cloth went loose around him, nearly falling off a  shoulder, the ends brushing against his knees. He tried to pull up his sleeve when he reached for the wood, but it was no use. The ends fell into the water, soaking it in the icy cold liquid. He brushed it off, he’d be heading home in a moment anyway. His hand grasped at the round piece of wood. Hiccup lifted it pulling it closer to his face, inspecting it. He shivered as the soaking sleeved touched his arm. </p><p>It was splintered, and worn down with the weather. The color on side of the wood was sapped away from the sun, and parts were chipping off. He could tell, though, before it entered the sea, it was well-taken care of. There were traces of careful carvings, and a finishing polish coated most of the paint. Some parts were peeling off from the lack of care. Metal lined the outside of the wood, and on one side, there was what appeared to be a broken-off handle. On that side, there were no careful carvings and no special paintings. </p><p>Hiccup has never seen anything like it. It excited him. Something new. Something he found without the help of his mom. Maybe this was actually something worth staying out for. He looked up at the sun. It would be hours before his mother would be back, but he tucked the wood underneath his jacket anyway. If his mother came back early, for whatever reason, he didn’t want to risk he find. </p><p>He made his way back up the cliffs. There was a little tunnel that led up to his home, it was small enough that he could navigate it comfortably. His mother never went through here, it was far too small for her, and plus she knew Hiccup liked having something all to himself. Something he didn’t have to share with her or the other dragons that lived in the cliffs. </p><p>His toes had become numb at this point.</p><p>_*_</p><p>*ten years later*</p><p>_*_</p><p>“Hiccup!” he barely heard Astrid scream his name past the roar of air filling his ears. Hiccup pulled Toothless back a bit, slowing him down to give Stormfly a chance to meet their pace. </p><p>“There you are,” Hiccup called, a smile on his face, the scar over his eye stretching with his cheek. “I was wondering where you went.” </p><p>“Hiccup I’ve been chasing you since the armory!” There was a hint of annoyance in her tone. But Hiccup seemed to pay it no mind. The smile on his face did not leave as he looked across the horizon, his hair whipping around in the wind. Toothless seemed no better, he was growing restless having to suddenly change their pace from the high speeds he craved. </p><p>“I-I was thinking the far north today,” He called again, not even looking in Astrid’s direction. She groaned, her eyes rolling. Lately, it’s been hard to get Hiccup to stay in one place. She tried to be patient with him, but she hated it when people ignored her. Astrid tried her best, she knew he was only acting like this because of the recent change at Berk. Hiccup has been made very much aware that with his newly found father he also had a responsibility to the whole of Berk as their next heir. Valka was always headed back to the nest soon. This time, though, her visits would be spread apart. He had a choice to make, and it was clear the stress was getting to him. </p><p>“Hiccup!” Astrid yelled, finally pulling Hiccup’s attention. He snapped his head towards her. “We need to talk,” His smile lowered, but he nodded only noticing now Astrid’s agitation. He pointed at a nearby sea stack. She nodded, understanding his question. </p><p>When they landed, he stepped off of Toothless, giving the dragon a chance to play with Stormfly as he and Astrid talked. Toothless wasted no time making a lunge for his best friend. </p><p>“What’s the matter, Astrid,” He asked as she made her way towards him. She offered him a sympathetic smile. She moved to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but, by the way he tensed up, she thought better of it. </p><p>“Hiccup,” she began taking a deep breath. “I’ve been trying to tell you, Stormfly and I… We’re joining the Berk Guard.” Hiccup looked like he’d been struck, a look of disappointment falling across his face. She drew in another breath, trying to will away the guilt building in her stomach. “It’s over for us, Hiccup. There’s nothing more to find. We’ve looked on every island, on every rock, and every pillar in this archipelago. I… I don’t think there’s anything else out here.” She wanted to turn away, not wanting to hear Hiccup’s response, but she knew he would have more to say. To him, there was always something more. Something else out there.</p><p>“Astrid,” She braced herself, ready for anything he had to say. She half expected the boy to be mad at her. “I’m...I’m happy for you guys,” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll do well in the Berk Guard.” She turned to look at him. There was still pain and disappointment in his eyes, but a small, understanding smile was placed on his lips. And, for some reason, this hurt far more than anything else she was expecting. A disappointed Hiccup hurt her a lot more than an angry Hiccup. She sighed, returning her own smile. Hiccup pulled his hand away, letting fall to his side. </p><p>She turned around, whistling to get Stormfly’s attention. The dragon turned to look at her, a squeak leaving her mouth. She wasted no more time, running to her rider’s side. Astrid grabbed onto her saddle ready to ride off. </p><p>“Look,” She exhaled, lifting her head to look at Hiccup, “Time is running out. You should give some thought about what’s next for you and Toothless.” With that, she mounted Stormfly and rode off.</p><p>Hiccup stayed on the rock for a while after Astrid left, only watching the water lap at the base of the rock structure. He felt so restless. Berk nowadays just felt too small for him. It’s been so long that Hiccup has been given the choice to do something on his own accord. With everything calming down, and his mother heading back to the nest to continue her watch, Hiccup felt stuck. He had to pick between his newfound life on berk or heading back to his old home at the Dragon’s nest. Everything just felt like too much for Hiccup to handle. Too many decisions that could affect so many people and so many dragons. No matter what he decided to do.</p><p>He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the boulder. Toothless came forward, curling himself around Hiccup, his head coming to lay on his lap. He was glad he still had Toothless. This would be all the more awful if he didn’t have his best friend here for him. He brought his fingers to the old scares crisscrossing against his knuckles. The joints tended to get sore after long hours of grasping something. Every time, after his riding with Toothless, he had to rub his hands to get them to stop hurting. </p><p>“Maybe she’s right,” he said, talking to himself more than Toothless. “I need to figure out where to go from here.” Toothless offered a whirr of a question. “I need to figure out where we should go.” Toothless nuzzled into Hiccup, causing the boy to let out a laugh. “You know I’m not going anywhere without you. It took us this long to find each other, I’m not losing you any time soon.” He wrapped his arms around Toothless’ neck. The dragon let out a comforting purr. </p><p>_*_</p><p>It was night by the time he made it back to berk. He spent most of the afternoon thinking. Yet he still wasn’t sure what he wanted. He wanted to be with his mother, but at the same time, he wanted to stay at Berk with his friends. The friends he was never able to have while he grew up. It felt so good to be with people his own age. He wouldn’t admit it to his mom, but sometimes, at the nest, he felt lonely. Having only baby dragons to play with (and the rest wanting nothing other than to baby him) made things rather lonely. But now he had friends. Not just Toothless. He had human friends. </p><p>He opened the door to his home, finding his mother and father sitting in front of the fireplace laughing about something, a warm drink cradled in their hands. He smiled at the scene. Ever since he was young he always dreamt that he could see this.</p><p>“Hiccup,” Stoick bellowed when he noticed his son. There was still a smile on his face, his cheeks red from laughter. Valka turned around, following Stoick’s eyes. He offered them a wave as he walked in sitting next to his mother. “You’re back,” Stoick almost sounded surprised. </p><p>“What?” Hiccup asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. “Can’t I spend some time with my dear old family?” Valka let out a soft chuckle placing a comforting hand on Hiccup’s knee. </p><p>“With Toothless around, never.” The three of them let out a laugh, Toothless only laying down in Hiccup’s lap uncaring about what was happening around him. “So, out with it,” Valka said an encouraging smile on her lips, “What’s on your mind.” Hiccup felt his smile fall, he looked away trying to put his thoughts together.  </p><p>“There’s…” He began, drawing in a breath before looking his mother in her eyes. “I-I wanted to ask-” The front door slammed open. Toothless shot up, his mouth hanging open ready to defend from any possible attackers. Hiccup grabbed the hilt of his knife, his mother reached for her staff, and Stoick lunged for his ax. </p><p>There was a collective sigh of relief when they realized that it was only the twins at the door, holding up trader Johann by his shoulders. They all have been quite jumpy. Everything had been so perfect, each one of them came to their own conclusion that something bad was bound to happen eventually. </p><p>“Johann!” Stoick nearly yelled as he moved to meet the twins in the doorway. Valka and Hiccup were somewhere behind him. “What happened to you?” The man groaned sounding like he was in pain. From the looks of it, he was sporting a head injury. </p><p>“Dagur,” He groaned out, lifting his head to meet Stoick’s eyes. Johann's eyes were glazed over and he looked dazed. Yep. Definitely a head injury. The room tensed at the mention of Dagur’s name. They believed they had seen the last of that insane kid three years ago. </p><p>“What about, Dagur?” It was Valka who stepped forward, putting herself in between Hiccup and the door. She tensed like she was ready for Dagur to burst through the door right now. She wasn’t one to hit children, but Dagur was really the only exception. </p><p>“He's out! He's more Berserk than ever! And from the way he was talking, Hiccup. You're number one on his revenge list!” That was all Johann was able to get out before he passed out, succumbing to his head injury. </p><p>_*_</p><p>“Hiccup?” The boy’s eyes snapped open. It was his mother. He shot up with a gasp. He could have sworn he had more time in the day. When he left there were a few hours before his mother even thought about coming back. But when he looked around he realized how dark it was. The sun that usually shone through his doorway was now gone and was replaced by the pale shine of moonlight. He was still sitting at his desk-it was poorly carved and looked like it would collapse with too much weight, but it did its job so Hiccup couldn’t complain-but judging from the fairly sized pool of drool soaking into a piece of paper he must have fallen asleep. </p><p>The piece of wood was still cradled in his lap. He gasped, the situation finally dawning on him. His mother was headed right for him, and she might find his treasure. He shot up placing the piece of wood under his desk before throwing a pelt over it. It was all he could do to hide his find.</p><p>“In-In here!” He called, placing himself back into his chair, putting his chin on the heel of his hand. There was an innocent smile on his face hoping his mother wouldn’t ask him any questions. She would be most likely tired from patrol to even notice anything might be wrong. Valka pushed past the pelts hanging in his doorway not even a second later. </p><p>There was a hint of relief in her eyes. Hiccup must have taken longer than he thought to respond to her. She was always quick to assume the worst. </p><p>“I’m sorry I was away for so long,” She said a warm smile on her face. Hiccup responded with his own smile, something much more genuine. His mind quickly shifted to his little secret under his desk, and suddenly the smile was a little more forced. It felt weird keeping secrets from his mother, but he felt like he needed to. He wanted this all to himself. Something he didn’t need to share with his mother or anyone else. It was exciting.</p><p>“Did you find something cool?” He asked, lighting up at the thought of one of his mother’s treasures. There was always something cool on her rounds, and she would bring it home to show Hiccup with a story attached to it. </p><p>Valka’s eyes lit up so bright, it almost rivaled Hiccup’s excitement. She looked like she was shaking from anticipation.</p><p>“Come, come,” She ushered as she moved to sit on his pile of pelts on the floor that was used as a makeshift bed. He wasted no time, nearly running to meet her on the pelts. At that moment he had forgotten completely about his own find hiding underneath a thin pelt, a mear foot away. He hoped it would blend in enough with the rest of the chaos of the room Valka wouldn’t notice anything amiss.</p><p>She pulled at her satchel, twisting it around until it was sitting on her lap. She twisted the clasp till it gave, the leather opening up. She reached in pulling out something wrapped in cloth. </p><p>“You will not believe what I’ve found today,” Her excitement was barely being contained. She unwrapped the fabric, her hands carefully cradling the object. Hiccup gasped at the sight. It was a scale. It was pitch black and small- barely bigger than Hiccup’s palm. But the scale was oh so smooth, it looked like any arrow would just slide right off. That feeling returned to his chest. There was a longing he felt when he looked down at it. The feeling was strong as he stared at the slick scale. “It’s gorgeous, isn’t it?” His mother asked, her voice was low and soft. It was lined with her amazement. Hiccup nodded, barely registering the question. “Do you recognize it Hiccup?” She breathed. It was like her lungs could take in enough air when she stared at the scale. “It’s a Nightfury’s scale,” She continued, not waiting for a response. It wasn’t like Hiccup could give one anyway. He’s never seen anything like this. He’s only ever heard of Nightfury’s in his mother’s tales. “That means there’s one out there. Somewhere. There’s one still alive.” She seemed so excited, Hiccup could only listen as he stared at the dragon scale. </p><p>What he would give to see this dragon.</p><p>_*_</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?” Snoutlout asked as he walked into the academy. He didn’t know about anything that was going on going on, just that there was something that they all needed to talk about. He shouldn’t have been too surprised to see Hiccup mulling over a map like it was the source of all his problems. Astrid only gave him a shrug. Meanwhile, the twins were in the corner seeming to be talking about something. From the looks of it, it was turning into a fistfight quite fast. </p><p>“Dagur has escaped,” Hiccup finally said, as he drew in a breath. Everyone paused looking at the boy as he stood up, his eyes still not leaving the map. The twins didn’t seem to falter though, as they continued with their little brawl. </p><p>“Ruff, Tuff!” Astrid growled as she sent them a glare. They quickly stopped, standing at attention. </p><p>“What does this mean?” FIshlegs asked. Hiccup paused for a moment, his weight shifting onto his good leg. </p><p>“When the twins dragged Trader Johann to my door all I was able to get out of him- before he passed out- was that Dagur escaped from Outcast island by commandeering his ship.” He pointed at an island on the map. Fishlegs glanced back at the twins who had a smug look on their face. Little did they know what the twins were even doing all the way out there in the first place. Hiccup hadn’t asked so they didn’t need to know. “He threw Johann overboard about here.” He dragged his finger along the map, his finger tapping at a circled spot on the map. </p><p>“Oh, so what you’re saying is, Dagur could be anywhere by now?” He stated more than asked. Hiccup rolled his eyes but answered the boy anyway. </p><p>“Yes, Snotlout.” He turned towards him knowing the boy would have more to say. Better to let him get it out of his system than waste more time by trying to get Snotlout to be quiet. </p><p>“Oh great!” Snotlout yelled his voice laced with sarcasm. “That just leaves…” He hummed in thought, “I don’t know, let me think about this…The entire ocean search!” He scoffed, crossing his arms. “No thank you.” </p><p>“Master Hiccup,” Trader Johann exclaimed as he entered the academy. His arms were open and raised greeting Hiccup. The boy looked over at him, a small wave of relief washing over him. </p><p>“Johann, you’re awake.” He offered the man a smile. </p><p>“And feeling much better, thank you for asking. More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion of where our nefarious foe may be heading.” The man pointed to a spot on the man. One that wasn’t even drawn, only clouds that showed the fog barrier that surrounded the Islands. </p><p>“Outside the Archipelago?” Astrid asked, shock lacing her voice. Hiccup always talked about what it was like past the Archipelago, but none of them ever dared to go there. From the sounds of it, it was far too dangerous. Even for them. It seemed like something only Valka could and should handle. </p><p>“No,” Johann laughed. “Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands.” Snotlout turned towards them a brow raised. He had to admit he was interested. The fog bank did seem like something that could definitely grant him attention from his father. No one really went out there. The farthest they’ve ever been was just inside it. But that was four years ago. He’d been about thirteen at the time, so he couldn’t go. Even if his mother would’ve let him. </p><p>“We’ve never flown out that far.” Fishlegs chimed in. Hiccup only stared at the map most likely gathering his thoughts. </p><p>“When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map... one that leads to a graveyard of ships hidden in that fog bank.” Johann continued his hands clasping behind his back. </p><p>“What’s so special about the graveyard?” Astrid asked, shifting her weight and placing a hand on her hip. “Why would he go there?”</p><p>“Well, you see-” </p><p>“Short version please,” Johann slumped forward, disappointed he couldn’t tell another one of his stories. </p><p>“It’s where I store all of my treasures and wares.” </p><p>“Wow!” Tuffnut said, a smirk on his lips. “Concise, to the point?”</p><p>“Never knew he had it in him,” Ruffnut finished. </p><p>“Is there anything else?” Astrid asked, ignoring the twins. Johann thought about it for a moment, a hand coming to his chin. </p><p>“As a matter of fact,” He began pointing a finger to the sky. “There is one ship you must avoid at all cost. It’s called… The Reaper.” Johan whispered like it was taboo. “It's riddled with booby traps from stem to stem. Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture abroad.” Hiccup glanced at Johann, his thoughts finally put together. He needed to go after Dagur, and if he got an adventure in the process, so be it. He needed to get his mind off of everything anyway. </p><p>“Okay,” He sighed, turning to face the group. “Toothless and I will go and scout out the area.” He moved to grab Toothless, excitement practically leaking out of him. The thought of Dagur wasn’t too enticing but the thought of going somewhere new? Now that sounded too good to pass up. “Thank you, Johann,” Hiccup tossed behind him. Johann nodded, holding up a hand. </p><p>“Hiccup, wait,” Astrid sighed, as the boy grabbed onto Toothless’s saddle. The boy paused, looking at Astrid. He almost seemed surprised that she had stopped him. “Give us an hour to pack up, and get ready.” </p><p>Hiccup couldn’t stop the warm smile forming on his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm supposed to be doing homework</p><p>My outline has 10,000 words so buckle up. We're in for a ride. </p><p>Time to eat some mother fuckin pizza</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>